


S for Spank

by rosemarylu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: 无良”警察“欺压良善小百姓，说话不算话
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 5





	S for Spank

酷拉皮卡死死地盯着桌面。桌子边上有点掉漆，沾着些诡异的褐色污渍。地面上也不大干净。他刚刚被警察逮捕，就带到这个屋子来。他虽然能大概理解对方的语言，但是那其中夹杂着大量脏话和威胁，有些细节的问题他就听不太明白了。后来有个人进来说了句什么，其他几个人就都出去了，门被反锁上。  
他知道他为什么会被带到这里。  
过了好一阵子，门又被推开了。进来一个年轻人，和刚刚那些警察的感觉很不一样。甚至长得不像当地人。  
“啊，你就是他们今天上午抓住那个？”这人用的是通用语，这就好理解多了。可能是专门审讯他们这些外地人的。  
酷拉皮卡不知道应该回答‘是’还是‘否’。  
对方倒是也不需要他回答“知道自己犯了什么错吗？”  
酷拉皮卡皱着眉头，这时候抬起头来，死死地盯着这人的眼睛。他不觉得自己错，但是哪有和警察顶嘴的道理。  
从桌子上拿起卷宗，上面零零散散地写了两三条罪状。“听说你找了帮人，在政府门口闹事？”  
“什么叫闹事！我们要求……”  
然而并没有人在乎他什么要求，青年只是摆摆手。“到这里还嘴硬，你问题很大啊。”  
“你们不能永远掩盖事实。”酷拉皮卡不愿意去看对方的脸，他宛如自语般喃喃道。  
“都到这了，就没你瞎说的余地了。早认你也得认，晚认你也得认。”青年手上拿了支笔，一圈一圈地转。“我看你也是外地人，你懂什么呀。早点承认错误，这不是你能管得事情。”  
抽出一张纸看了看，“你签证也快过期了吧？被驱逐出去，你就再也不能来这个国家了。”  
酷拉皮卡抬头瞪着他，眉头紧锁。“你们的良心不会受到谴责吗？”  
青年似乎思考了一下。  
“对于人来说啊，活下去重要还是所谓真相重要？”不耐烦地敲着面前的桌子。“所以我说你就个添乱的。”  
他站起来，在不大的小屋里走来走去。酷拉皮卡似乎觉得那种怪味随着空气流动更浓了。“怂恿他们抗议，要求放了那个记者。然后呢？工厂关了谁给他们开工资？拿不到工资，他们和他们的家人都会饿死。”  
少年当然不服气这种说法，但是诚然他别无选择。不如说组织一帮人抗议已经是他们能选择的最有效的发声方式了。然而本该为他们的声音有所触动的民众，却毫无声息。  
是的……这毫无意义……他只是不服气……想到这一层，他就整个人都泄气下去了。  
大概是看出来他乐意配合了，青年也就继续推进流程。“是不是，做人聪明一点。在这张保证书上签字。”从文件里抽出一张纸。“然后接受惩罚。”  
“还要罚款吗？”他确实身上没多少钱。本来就在这里耽误太久了。“其他人呢……你们也会放了吗？”  
“这也轮不到你管。”四下打量了一下。看着金发少年不情不愿地在警告书上签了个名字，纸都扎破了。就示意他把笔还回来。  
酷拉皮卡递出笔，却被抓住了手铐铐在一起的双手。青年不知有多大的力气把他强行拽起来，往桌子前面扽，又往下一按。金属手铐不知被什么手法卡在了桌子边的横杠上。  
酷拉皮卡整个人都趴在桌子上，他用力拽了几下，但是桌子是焊接在地上的。  
他又试图用脚蹬凳子，但是凳子却纹丝未动。 青年看着他，脸上带着笑容。走过去拿起桌面的水杯朝着他泼去。 酷拉皮卡无处可躲，被结实地浇了一脸。“你！”  
“惩罚，就是为了让你们不再犯同样的错误。”停顿十分刻意“所以比起经济上的惩罚，身体上的痛苦才能让人更加印象深刻。所以你的惩罚是……”  
这次停顿就更加恶意了。“打屁股二十下。”  
“什么!”酷拉皮卡简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他确信即便是在这里也绝对没有一条律法是如此规定的。“你们没有权力这么做！”  
“灵活性，这就是所谓的灵活性。”边说边动手把少年的裤子拽到了膝盖上。  
“你干嘛！”酷拉皮卡气得从脖子开始气血上涌，他用力想要挣扎，但是钢制的手铐徒手是拽不开的，他的脚又被牢牢地卡在椅子和桌子之间。  
天气不算寒冷，但是风吹过裸露的皮肤依然让人倍感不适。  
少年用力地扭过头，瞪着好整以暇的年轻人。但是无能为力的姿态让这种眼神威胁大打折扣，反而带给对方一种玩弄猎物的快感。  
“1。”声音拖得很长，下手却干净利落，只一下，被手用力打上去的左臀就泛起红色。  
酷拉皮卡被突如其来的疼痛惊地叫出声。他没想到会这么疼……像针扎一般的辛辣疼痛之后，整个屁股的肌肉都在颤抖。“放开我！”  
“2。”声音依然慢慢悠悠。下一巴掌几乎打在了和刚刚同样的位置。“3。4。”  
虽然少年看不到那人的动作，但是巴掌声听得却很分明。似乎故意没一下都有意抽得他屁股弹起来。这几下依然打在同样的位置。叠加的疼痛让每一次新的冲击都显得比更加尖锐。  
似乎是故意的一样，接下来的几下又都打在左边。  
少年猛地踢了一脚桌子。  
“怎么？”身后的人假装十分好心地询问。“有什么建议吗？”手下倒是没停，巴掌声还越发清脆了，还是抽在同一个位置。  
“……”酷拉皮卡不甘心，他不想开口求对方换一边打，只能又踢了一脚桌子。  
白嫩的屁股已经一片通红，随着每一下巴掌，少年的整个下半身都忍不住耸动一下。  
他从来没被人这样羞辱过，对方又在故意为难他，而且根本不讲道理。  
“……你换一边……”他实在忍不住，用极小的声音说到。然而张口就后悔了。  
青年果然没有放过嘲笑他的机会。“是让你享受的吗，婊子？”这下手掌以之前从未有过的力度拍在右边，一下子就抽出了血点。“该查查你是干什么的，年纪这么小就出来卖可犯法。”  
少年别过头去，用力咬住自己的袖子，他拒绝和这个人渣废话。  
“还是说你天生就是个下流胚，忍不住想找人捅你了，才搞这一出勾引人是吗？”声音听上去居然还有几分好心。  
“你闭嘴！”酷拉皮卡紧紧地闭上自己的眼睛，他甚至怀疑自己会因为过于愤怒，连隐形眼镜都无法遮挡眼睛的颜色。他只能在心里默默地数着心跳，妄图忽视身后那个畜生。但是不断落下的巴掌实在太疼了。  
酷拉皮卡不知道自己又挨了多少下，他只是紧紧地咬住袖子的布料。内心甚至有种委屈，他所作的一切并无人在意，他却要为此承担这种羞辱。  
温热的手指突然摸上他的脸颊。“你哭了？”  
青年不知道什么时候绕道他身前。  
酷拉皮卡抬起头，睁开眼睛，他也不知道自己什么时候泪流满面。却看到行刑人毫无同情心地调笑。他气得咬向近在咫尺的手指。  
但是对方显然防着他这一下，手很快抽回去了。“接下来你打算怎样？该哭着叫妈妈了吗？”  
“你闭嘴！”带着浓重鼻音的怒吼。酷拉皮卡气得发抖。“你这个！啊啊！！”  
还没等他骂出什么来，不堪重负的左臀被狠抽了两下。疼得他眼前一白。  
“18。19。”  
只剩一下了，坚持完这该死的事情就结束了。  
“17。”然而等待着的20并没有响起。  
“你！”酷拉皮卡松开嘴里的衣服。他用力地用胳膊咂着桌子。“你怎么可以？！”  
“18。”声音故意拖得很长，“16。17。”  
“你！凭什么？！”  
手下用力在少年裸露的屁股上掐了一把。“怎么了？怎么了？你有什么不满的吗？”声音里带着笑意。  
酷拉皮卡咬着牙，他恨不得砸碎对方的骨头。  
“来说一些，我假公济私之类的话。”干脆也不数了，巴掌就这样一下一下地打下去。  
少年感觉这张惩罚仿佛永远没有尽头一样。他的意识都开始有点模糊了，只能感觉到一阵一阵的疼痛，不断地把他从失去意识的边缘拉回来。他想要大声叫喊，但是却连张嘴的力气都没有。  
最终还是撑不住，昏死过去。  
大概是觉得差不多了，青年又绕到桌子前面来，看着已经昏过去的少年。桌子上的杯子已经空了，没有水给他浇第二杯了。青年只能抓住已经被被打湿的金色头发，捏着酷拉皮卡的脸将他唤醒。“行了，今天我们就到此为止。但是……”  
“下一次。”青年弯腰，凑近了因为疼痛和气愤不住颤抖的少年脸庞。“我会强奸你。”  
随即站起身来。  
“啊，我还有点事情处理，待会儿回来找你。”青年仿佛想到了什么，拍了拍酷拉皮卡的脸，开门走了。

酷拉皮卡，平复着呼吸，颤抖的手慢慢摊开，里面是一把钥匙。也不知道为什么，钥匙和文件夹刚刚被遗落在桌子上了，他趁着青年背对他的时候紧紧攥在手里。用手指夹着打开了手上的手铐。他用力抿着嘴，提上了自己的裤子。站起来的时候直接被椅子绊住，摔倒在一边。屁股还是很疼，他挣扎着从地上爬起来。他得离开这里。  
酷拉皮卡之前听得很清楚，门没有锁。他挪动到门边，从门缝里向外看了看。他被抓过来的时候算过，如果从这里往后走，就离后墙很近了，他可以翻墙跑出去。  
门外居然没有人，之前来的时候还时不时看到几个警察，但是怪味更重了。酷拉皮卡咬着牙打起精神，赶紧顺着墙往后院跌跌撞撞地跑。  
一路上居然都没有碰到人，顺利跑到了后墙。他借助旁边的树艰难地爬到墙头，充血红肿的屁股让他行动无比煎熬，但是也更让他急于逃离此地。一只手脱下鞋子，从侧面敲掉了墙头一些碎玻璃。用衣服垫着手，翻出去。但是墙头的碎玻璃太多了，随着往下一跳，裤腿被玻璃片钩住了。酷拉皮卡被这么一绊，失去平衡，一头撞向地面......

酷拉皮卡猛地惊醒，从床上坐起来……他一手扶着自己的头，平复着心情。他刚刚做了一场噩梦，梦里是他早年出外游历的一段经历了。时至今日他终于明白了当年闻到的诡异味道，那是数不清尸体发出的血腥味。他渐渐冷静下来，恐惧逐渐转变为愤怒。他将周身的气收敛起来，不仅身体进入了绝的状态，仿佛连怒火都被完好地藏了起来。  
然后一拳照着枕边人肚子就打了下去。  
睡得正香的库洛洛险些被这一拳打吐了……他不明所以地看着愤怒的酷拉皮卡，对方瞪了他一眼，转身又睡了。  
“啊？”

The End


End file.
